


The Escape

by Kori44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori44/pseuds/Kori44





	The Escape

**The Escape **

My heart was pounding in my chest as I focused on the rhythm of my feet falling. _‘How weird do I seem to your average onlooker?’ _I wondered,_ ‘A disheveled girl with matted-down hair, torn up clothes, and no shoes, running through this nice, serene neighborhood that belongs on television.’_

I had just escaped from an underground laboratory where I had been experimented on with 16 dangerous and obscure chemicals, one every year. Unlike the other kids, I didn’t get sick or die. Instead, I got powers. Not the fun superpowers you read about in comics or see in movies, the boring kind that you can’t do anything with. I wouldn’t even call them powers, it’s more of an affliction. My hair changes colors with my emotions.

I shook my head to get my choppy brown hair out of my eyes and kept running until I passed out. When I opened my eyes I was back in the same lab I had escaped from with my hands cuffed. I frantically scanned my grey surroundings. My eyes landed on a boy leaning against the wall, ignoring me, I tried to talk to him.

“Hi, I’m Reese. Reese Q. What’s your name?” I whispered trying not to annoy him as he seemed irritable. Either he didn’t hear me, or he was ignoring me. I decided that I would give him a chance before I judged him. “Hi, I’m Reese, what’s your name?” I repeat, a bit louder. I was a bit annoyed so my hair took on a reddish hue.

“Justin,” he replied, he didn’t need his hair to change colors for me to know he was annoyed. He didn’t seem like the type of person who would have many friends.

“How long have you been here?” I asked. I didn’t want to annoy him further, but I wanted to keep him talking so I wouldn’t have to think.

“About 5 days,” he seemed to be annoyed by everything. “Why are we here?” Just as he asked, a guard came in and took Justin.

“Hey!” I called out in shock. Even though he was a jerk, I didn’t want to be alone with just my thoughts to accompany me! My thoughts would always wander back to the same question, who were my parents?

“And alone again,” I muttered as they disappeared. I tried to stand up, so I could at least pace around my room, but I fell back down. I kept trying and failing, to no avail. I don’t know how much time passed before my food was delivered through a slat in the door. I didn’t think twice before devouring it, hunger overtaking my reasoning. I quickly noticed things beginning to change. My head got cloudy, spots danced around the room, the room went out of focus. It was drugged! The last thing I remember is falling backward, my hair turning white from fear.

When I woke up I was in a familiar place. It was the experiment room. _‘I need to escape!’_ Once I got my bearings I stood, using the wall to stay up. I shuffled to the door. Keeping one hand on the wall I tried the door. Of course, it was locked. I searched the room for anything I could use to escape. _‘The makeshift bed.. Tiny window... Maybe? No, the window’s too small.’_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer, just for a second. I stumbled my way over to where I thought it was. Thud.. thud.. thud.. Footsteps! I fell from the realization. The footsteps faded away and I got back up._ ‘Keep going Reese, almost there’_ I finally got to the spot I saw the glint. I searched, to no avail. _‘It was here, wasn’t it?’ _There was another shimmer to my left, and I let out a sigh of relief. I crawled over to the source and found a key there.

The key was rusted, as if it hadn’t been used, or even touched for a long time. No wonder they left it in here, they probably didn’t even notice it. I made my way back to the door. I fit the key in the lock and turned it. A click resonated through my room. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I sighed when no one came running. “Obviously they wouldn’t be worried by someone escaping. It’s not like Hulk’s down here,” I chuckled, dashing through the darkened corridors, hoping nobody would see me.

“I’ll never find the exit at this rate!” I hopelessly exclaimed to myself, trying each door as I went past, all of them were locked of course. Suddenly, a door swung open a few feet ahead of me. I retreated to the nearest corner and hid.

“Excellent, the experiments are going as planned. Soon we’ll have the perfect serum,” a guy with a British accent said, walking away from the door they came out of.

“Yes, but are his powers in check?” his companion seemed worried like she knew something was wrong.

“Of course they are, he doesn’t even know he’s insanely strong!” the scientist barked. I was stunned. There was a person with super strength? Their steps slowly faded away as they left. I snuck over to the door they came through and opened it.

“What now?” I recognized that voice... Really? Out of all the people it could have been, it was Justin.

“Are you KIDDING me?” I yelled, cursing the world for giving the worst luck possible. “WHY did it have to be YOU?”

“Like I’m ecstatic to see you too.” he retorted, surprise surprise, he sounded annoyed! “Thanks for wasting my time. I thought it would be someone important.”

“Wow, thanks,” I threw my hands up in exasperation, “you just made the choice for me. I’m not taking you with me.”

“Why? Are you escaping?” he challenged me, getting in my face.

“Actually, yes.” I turned and walked away. By this time I was annoyed. ‘Who is he to criticize what I do? Who does he think he is??’

“Wait!” Justin called after me.

“What is it?” I asked, turning around.

“I want to escape,” Justin stated.

“Good luck then.” I got out of the room before he replied.

“Can I join you?” Justin asked me.

I turned on him, “WHY in the name of all that’s holy, would I want to escape with YOU? You are an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, JERK, who’s constantly looking down on me!” I got closer with every word.

“What do you mean ‘Always looking down on you?’ I’ve only met you once before this!”

“Whatever! You get the point!” I turned around and left, not looking back. _‘Really? You’re just going to leave him there?’ _I kept going down the hall_.‘**Yeah, he’s a jerk!** But he still deserves basic human rights. **Yeah, but I’m not going to go back in there. Why should I? He could just flaunt around the fact that he still has parents to go back to when he finds out I don’t have any!** Just because he can doesn’t mean he will.’_

“Nope, I’m not going back,” I kept up my resolve and watched for guards as I was walking. “CRUD!!” I ran for my life as a guard spotted me. “I PLAY SONIC! YOU CAN’T CATCH UP WITH ME!!” That threw him off his rhythm. He stopped to question my sanity as I just kept running. I ended up back in Justin’s room.

“Oh, I’m so honored you decided to grace me with your presence again,” I could HEAR Justin’s smirk.

“Whatever, I’m going,” I turned and left the room (for the tenth time) and he decided to follow me. We made our way through the maze of winding corridors trying not to get caught.

“Soo, what brings you here?” Justin asked in an attempt to make small talk.

“As far as I know, I was born here.”

He stopped, “As far as you know?”

“Yeah. I don’t know my parents. For all I know, that weird scientist dude with the british accent could be my dad.” As we were talking a guard snuck up on us. ‘WHABAM!’ Justin suckerpunched him in the nose, sending him flying backwards. We looked at each other in awe. “Did you.. Just do that?”

“I.. think so..” We just stood there like idiots for a couple seconds. “Well, better keep moving I guess..” Justin led the way and started knocking out all the guards that messed with us.

I shook my head, “Why?”

He smirked back at me, “Why not?” We kept going and Justin kept knocking out guards. “And... There!” Justin finished drawing on a guard he knocked out. I snickered as I looked at the poor guy. He had a monocle, fancy mustache and devil horns.

“Why devil horns?” I wondered aloud.

“Why not?” he put away the marker and stood back up.

I just shake my head, “Come on, we gotta keep moving.”

“Fiiine,” Justin whined. We walked down the hall and Justin pointed something out to me, “Hey, what is that?”

“I.. don’t know. It looks like a trapdoor. Let’s see if we can open it,” I came closer and reached for the latch. “Curse my short arms!”

Justin laughed at me, “Do you need help?”

I glared at him, “Just because you have super strength doesn’t mean you can flaunt it around willy nilly.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it when I was knocking out those guards back there,” he opened the trapdoor and a ladder fell down. “So.. Who wants to go first?” I looked at him expectantly. “What? You want ME to go?” he looked back at me incredulously.

“Yeah! You’re the guy!” He just sighed defeatedly and climbed up the ladder. Once he was up, I followed him.

“So, where are we headed?” Justin asked me.

“Where’s your house?”

“Not far, I recognize this place. It’s the old house that no one would go into. We thought it was haunted. Turns out it just had a monster in it.” he forced a laugh, kicking at a stray pebble. We walked down the cobblestone path, reflecting on our adventures in the lab.

That brings me to now. Justin’s mom adopted me after she went through all the necessary classes and paperwork. Turns out his full name was Justin Times. I made a bunch of friends at my school; they all think that it’s cool when my hair flares red or cools down to a blue.

**~Signing off, Reese Q.**


End file.
